After Divergent
by Romancefreak97
Summary: This takes place after Divergent, but as though the war never happened. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of reading book that always end in the overturn of some corrupt government. This picks up after chapter 32 as if the serum never took effect. Tris POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This takes place after Divergent, but as though the war never happened. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of reading book that always end in the overturn of some corrupt government. This picks up after chapter 32 as if the serum never took effect. Tris POV.**

**A/N: I know the title sucks, but I'm open to suggestions. I might consider Tobias POV as well, tell me what you think! I don't own anything just most of the plot. Thanks to Veronica Roth for creating such an awesome world. Please comment! I'd love to know what you think is good or could be better. Happy reading!**

* * *

I wake up relieved that everyone is fine. I never got to tell Tobias about my theory, so I'm hoping to get him alone today.

I slowly get ready for my day. I can't keep the smile off my face; I'm number one out of everyone and I have Tobias! I cant believe that it was only yesterday that I kissed Tobias in front of everyone. I remember Christina pulling me aside and yelling in my ear:

"OMG! How long has that been going on? I can't believe you didn't tell me! Don't think you are getting out of this; I expect details later!"

I still haven't told her anything so at some point today I'll have to give her that "Girl-Time".

As I come out of the bathroom I see everyone else slowly waking up. As they all get ready I start to pack up my things. I'm so excited to be leaving the dorms! I never have to see Peter again! Too many things have happened in here and I can't wait for that privacy again.

Just as I finish packing my things Will and Christina come over to my bunk. Will claps me on the shoulders.

"So are you excited about choosing your job?"

I shrug, "I guess, I just don't want to work with Peter or Eric. as long as that doesn't happen I guess I'll be fine."

Christina looks over at me with pleading eyes.

"What do you want Christina?" I know she won't stop giving me that look until I ask.

"Tris, you should so sign up to do initiation with me! It'll be so much fun! You can pick it as your part time job like I am. Please, please, please!"

I laugh relieved that her question wasn't about Tobias.

"I guess I can do that. I will be pretty fun to go all Four on the newbies."

Christina squeals and pulls me into a tight hug.

She whispers to me so that Will doesn't hear, "Don't think you've gotten out of telling me all about Four, the interrogation will come later."

I roll my eyes at her seriousness. This girl will go to the ends of the Earth to find out about my "secret" relationship with our former instructor. as crazy as she is though, she's still my best friend. I look over Christina's shoulder and catch Will's expression.

"What are you so happy about? You know that Peter is going to jump all over that leadership position, so you're going to get left with fence duty."

Will's smile doesn't fade, "Yeah, well at least I'm here. Fence duty is better than being factionless."

"Touché."

After we all finish packing up our stuff we head to the Pit for the ceremony. When we walk in my eyes immediately fall on Tobias who is sitting directly behind my assigned seat. He finds my gaze and smiles at me. I look down, blushing, and head to my seat.

Soon after I sit down everyone else finds their seats and Eric begins.

"We are here to day to officially initiate 10 new members into Dauntless. These 10 young men and women have shown extraordinary strength and bravery over these past weeks and they certainly deserve to be here today. so without further ado: Tris rank #1!"

I stand up to the roar of a Dauntless crowd. That sound has come o be my favorite. I take the stage and look at the list of professions. My eyes immediately land on my choice.

"I have chosen to take the job as faction ambassador. It is important to me to maintain good relations between the factions so that we may all continue to live a prosperous life. I have also chosen to take on a part time role as initiation instructor."

With those words I leave the stage. When I sit down I feel Tobias take my hand and I am filled with contentment. Uriah steps up after me and chooses to work in the control room and to administer the aptitude tests. After him Lynn ad Marlene take their turn. Then it's Peter. For some reason he doesn't look like himself, instead he looks almost nervous. He looks down at the list and then addresses the audience.

"I have made the decision to take a job as a fence guard. To me it is the ultimate show of bravery to guard against the unknown."

With those words he leaves the stage to take his seat. Everybody's jaw is dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following, favoriting, or just reading my story! It is so exciting to see those numbers! A shoutout to ****_Rachel0508_**** for being the first to review my story! Hang in there with me guys, I'm going to try to update at least every week. Most likely I can get two chapters done in a weekend. Please keep reviewing!**

**Unfortunately I don't possess the power to switch bodies, so I'm still not Veronica Roth. She owns everything (involving Divergent).**

* * *

After Peter's announcement the rest of the ceremony is pretty uneventful. Christina chooses to work in the tattoo parlor until initiation and Will somehow manages to get his leadership job. Eric's closing words are a reminder that all work will resume next week. When the ceremony is over I meet up with Christina and Will and we head over to get our living assignments. Once we got our keys we start walking back to the dorms to get our stuff.

"Can you believe what Peter did?" Christina looks the most surprised, but we all still have looks of shock on our face.

Will looks over at her, "Really I mean I couldn't believe that. Why would he pass up the opportunity to follow in Eric's footsteps? Not that I'm the least bit sad about his decision, but he must be an idiot to pass this up."

I nod in agreement. Christina and will carry on the conversation, but I am lost in thought. What did drive Peter to do that? I mean we all know that he is just like Eric. Maybe he knows what is outside the fence? Maybe he was pressured into taking the position? He did look rather nervous as he took the stage. _Yeah Tris, but that was probably because he knew the reaction he was going to get when he made his announcement._ Trying to figure all this out is giving me a headache.

By the time I come back to the present I am standing in front of my old bunk. I look at the faded letters painted on the side: _STIFF. _What a long way I have come since the beginning of initiation; no one, not even Peter, would dare call me stiff anymore. I take up my box and walk off to find my apartment.

I find my door and chuckle when I see who is standing in front of it.

"So the acclaimed Four always goes and visits his successful initiates on move-in day?"

"No, but I do like to check on my neighbors from time to time," he retorts with a smirk.

I look over at the door next to mine and gasp; sure enough Tobias' apartment is right there. I drop my stuff with a shriek as Tobias' strong arms pick me up and carry me into my new place. He sets me down on the other side and goes to get my box of stuff.

I smile as I take in my new living quarters. It's perfect. There's a small sitting area, a table, and small kitchen. On the other side of the wall there is a bedroom and a bathroom. It is all simply decorated with black furniture and accessories. Tobias comes in with my things and helps me put what little I have away in drawers and on shelves. When we are done with everything we lay back on my bed. I feel his hand on my neck and my revelation from yesterday comes back to me.

"Tobias, remember how yesterday I told you that I needed to tell you something?"

"Yeah," he answers skeptically.

"Well, I think I found out how Erudite plans on getting us to fight," I move my hand to indicate the spot on my neck where the tracker was inserted, "They didn't put tracker in our necks, it's a simulation serum. Think about it: the 'tracker' was created by Erudite and Eric used to be Erudite. Eric wants power just like Jeanine. It would be so easy for Eric to convince Max because he's got him wrapped around his finger."

Tobias sits there mulling over my new theory. I sit there in agony waiting for him to respond. I look for any sign that he believes what I'm saying, but there's no emotion on his face. Slowly he turns to face me.

"Tris, we have to do something."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. So he sees it too.

"I know, it would be all out war between everybody if Erudite goes through with this." I could see it now having to be refugees in other factions trying to follow a paper trail to get to the bottom of the issue.

"Tris, I need to get into the control room and see if I can't find their plans. If I find them I can take them to Abnegation and fix the problem, OK?"

I nod.

"What I need you to do is to go find Christina and hang out with her for the day, OK?"

I groan and throw my head back against the pillow.

"What? What's wrong with going to be with Christina? I thought you guys were friends. You guys can go talk about girl stuff or whatever it is the two of you guys do," Tobias says confused.

I roll my eyes, "Girl talk is exactly what I'm trying to avoid. She wants every single detail about exactly when and why I started dating our trainer. She seems to think I've been withholding this information since like the first week of initiation."

Tobias laughs and leans over me, "The girl who isn't afraid of heights or bullies is afraid of a girl asking her questions about a relationship. you perplex me Tris."

I shrug and push up to give him a peck on the lips.

"I'll go endure Christian's torture on one condition: that you promise to be safe while you're gone."

He smiles against my lips, "I will always come back to you Tris. Mean old Eric isn't enough to keep me away from you."

I blush and give him one last peck before sitting up and heading out to Christina's place. So the torture begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow in just three days you guys have blown up this story! Thanks so much for reading my work. Thanks to all of you reviewing too! Here's another beloved update for you guys. Hang in there!**

**Reviewer Shoutouts!: Calligirl23, AwesomeTooAwesome**

**As always nothing, but the plot, is mine!**

* * *

I slowly walk down to Christina's apartment. I make sure to keep a leisurely pace and I take the long way around the Pit. Yet, all too soon I stand in front of her door. I start to turn around. _Maybe I can us tell Tobias that I hung out with her, while I really go hang out with Tori._ I know that won't work, the first thing he'll do when he gets back is ask Christina if I was really there. I groan and reluctantly bang my fist on the door.

Before I can even take my hand away, the door flies open.

"Jesus Christina! Do you just stand on the other side waiting for people to come to your door?"

She giggles before shaking her head, "Actually I was just on the way to find you and drag you down here, but here you stand."

I roll my eyes as she lets me in and closes the door. "The only reason I'm here is because Tobias made me come hang out with you. You know all 'be safe while I'm gone' kinda thing."

"Be safe?"

I realize I might have told her too much already. I wasn't planning on telling her about my theory until I knew I was right. "Umm... yeah you know how guys are, they feel like if they aren't around you're gonna go get yourself killed. Anyway I figured I might as well come down here since you're so obviously eager to hear all about what's going on."

At that she grabs me by the hand and drags me into her room.

"So, Tris, first and foremost, when did all of this start?"

I sigh, "Counting today? I don't know maybe four days. I promised you haven't missed anything."

"Four days and I'm just now hearing about this? Tris you must know better than that. Okay so four days, well when did you realize you liked him?"

"I don't know. I guess I just kind of always liked him in one way or another. We had some...moments I guess, way before he kissed me but-"

"HE KISSED YOU?!"

"Well yeah."

"That's all you can say is 'well yeah'? Details woman, I need details!"

I launch into the story about the night when I went into Tobias' fear landscape with him, but I omit the part about Marcus. Christina oohs and awws in all the right places and when I'm done with the story she has the most dreamy smile on her face.

"He must be such a teddy bear when he's in private. I knew that whole tough guy act is just that: an act. He only wanted to seem intimidating in front of the newbies. Have you guys done anything else besides kissing?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"CHRISTINA! He would never! You know sex isn't the whole part of the relationship! You and Eric both seem to think that's all there is! Well I'm not going to be pressured into it!" I realize after I said all this that I was halfway screaming and that the people three doors down could probably hear my melt down.

"Whoa! Okay chill; breathe. What do you mean Eric? How did he find out? The only time he would have seen you would have been during your fear landscape..." I see her slowly connect the dots.

"It wasn't some faceless man in your landscape was it? It was Four." She seems proud of herself for figuring this out. Then with a more serious attitude she adds, "Sorry Tris. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. al I meant was did you guys do anything more personal besides kissing that night. I know we haven't had that much time to ourselves lately."

I smile at her, "It's okay I overreacted. Yesterday we got to spend some time in his apartment. And," Christina looks like she can't wait to ask me all about that, "that's all I'm going to say about it."

She huffs in disappointment, but doesn't push further. I look at her and I can't help but think about the tracker. I know Christina isn't Divergent so I don't think she'd be able manipulate or get out of any serum. I look at her and I can't keep it in anymore. I have to tell her what's going on and where Tobias really is.

"Hey Christina, I have something to tell you," She looks at me with curious eyes, "I think that-"

Just as I'm about to tell her my theory, the lockdown alarm shoots off; echoing around the whole compound.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh suspense! I might try to post one more chapter today. Or maybe I'll just let you stay in agony waiting to see what happens next. We'll see...**


End file.
